bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Music Department Entrance/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to the Music Department entrance. Gameplay |-|Current = I'mBoard.png|The entrance of the department, boarded up. Music Department Entrance 1.jpg|A view of the location. Music Department Entrance 2.jpg|Another view. Music Department Entrance 3.jpg|Another view. OldLightHead2.png|A view of the dark Music Department. TheMusicDepartment.png|A view of the department's sign. Message RECORDING.jpg|Sign "RECORDING" near. MusicDepartment2.jpg|A view of the Music Department from Chapter 2's enhanced trailer. Snapshot - 34.png|Ditto. SearcherPipe.png|The pipe that the Searchers come from. Snapshot - 42.png|A view of the Music Department from the corner from Chapter 2's enhanced trailer. Snapshot - 48.png|Henry fighting a Searcher in the Music Department from Chapter 2's enhanced trailer. Recording Stopped.PNG|The "RECORDING" sign unlit. Snapshot - 37.png|The area near the Alice Angel poster from Chapter 2's enhanced trailer. DoorNearAlicePoster.jpg|Door Close up of the Alice Angel poster at the left. The First Searcher appeared.jpg|The first Searcher Henry encounters. First Searcher chase Henry.jpg|Henry about to be attacked by a searcher. Attack of Searchers.jpg|More searchers approach Henry. Big wave of Searchers.jpg|Ditto. Sammy Revealed.jpg|Sammy knocked Henry out. YouDon'tSwingItLikeYouUsedToMan.png|The secret "OUCH!" message written where Sammy knocks Henry out. Sammy in Music Department.jpg|Sammy in the Music Department using hacks. Nightmare Music Department 1.jpg|A view of the location after glitching the game with the infinity effect of horror vision using hacks. Nightmare Music Department 2.jpg|Another view. Sammy in Nightmare Music Department.jpg|Sammy in this location after glitching the game with the infinity effect of horror vision using hacks. |-|Chapter 3 pre-update = 20171208111604_1.jpg|A view of the Music Department hall. 622650 screenshots 20171104193536 1.jpg|The Searchers as seen in front of the Music Department's sign. 20180206190946 1.jpg|A searcher trying to get Henry. 20180124154415 1.jpg|Ditto. Henrybeinghitbysammy.jpg|Henry getting knocked out by Sammy. Sammy-bug.png|Henry glitched behind Sammy. RecordingHB.jpg|The "RECORDING" sign reading "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" from the Hello Bendy mod. SNeighbor5.jpg|The Neighbor as Sammy after knocking out Henry from the Hello Bendy mod. |-|Pre-update = 10.png|A view of the Music Department hall from the pre-update. Sammy6.png|Sammy from the Music Department hall after knocking Henry out. SammyHaxs.gif|Sammy hitting Henry while Sammy was not actually seen. AlicePosterIngame.jpg|The poster. BendyCutout1.png|A Bendy cutout. Miscellaneous Chapter-2-button.jpg|The Music Department hall seen in the background for Chapter 2's box icon. Screenshots Music-Department-screenshot.jpg|The Music Department hall from a Steam screenshot. Download_(8).png|The Music Department hall from one of the Steam screenshots for the pre-update before Chapter 4. Music-Department-remastered2.jpg|The official screenshot of the Music Department hall. New-Music-Department.jpg|The official screenshot of the location. Escape.jpg|A view of the Music Department hall from the older pre-updates before Chapter 4, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Music-Department.jpg|Ditto. Searcher-screenshot.jpg|The screenshot of the Music Department hall featuring the beta Searcher, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Music-Department2.jpg|The screenshot of the Music Department hall with beta Searchers in their idle state, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. DHm4xfWXYAEISBT.jpg|One of the corners of the Music Department hall. Rest-your-head.jpg|Henry getting knocked out by beta version of Sammy. Textures Music department decal.png|The Music Department logo. Sign note decal.png|The note sign located in this room. Ouch.png|The secret "OUCH!" message written where Sammy knocks Henry out. Merchandise Music-Department-shirt.jpg|The Music Department hall's logo from the official T-shirt. Category:Galleries Category:Location galleries